Legacy
by EliasJ
Summary: Ten years later. The Lone Wanderer leaves D.C and journeys across the wastes in hope of adventure, leaving his old life behind.


" They call me the Lone Wanderer. They call me that kid from the vault. They called me a devil, some called me a saint. But my name is Moses. I changed the wastes for good. Funny thing was. I was underground for ninteen years and I done more than people who been livin' on the surface for there who lives have. Typical. Heh. But I guess a person like me always needs adventure. That's why I decided to leave DC. After all these years. The year is now 2287, for ten fucking years. I've been sitting down drinking Nuka Cola, smoking and eating fucking Salisbury steak. Sarah, I love you. But I'm moving on. It's easier to say this over the radio. Everyone thinks I'm some emotionless, battle-hardened bad-ass. I'm just a guy, you know? I love you. Goodbye." I stopped recording the message on my pip-boy. I sent it to Sarah's computer. Me and her had a thing going.

" Come on boy! Come on!" My dog ran towards me. He was a Black German Shepherd, he wasn't Dogmeat. But he was my best friend. _I miss Dogmeat._

" Alpha. Come on Alpha!" I clapped my hands and gestured for the dog to follow me. He ran behind me, panting happily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I called him Alpha after that old bible passage, revelations 21:7. I got dressed. Threw up on reinforced leather armour. Leather armor with steel plating. It was reliable, you get protection while your in combat but it lets you be quick enough to run around. I looked around my room once more. I let out a little sigh. I moved across my rusty old room in Megaton.

_It's weird to think where I am now. A little scrawny black kid with no knowledge of the outside world ran out of a vault and changed the wasteland permanently for months. Clean water for all! I don't know how, but I took out experienced soldiers. Me. A kid that got beat up everyday. _

I crouched down by the front door, picking up a large hiking pack, throwing it around my back. I had the essentials. Weeks worth of food and water. Ammo. A machete. Swiss army knife. My trusty old sawn of shotgun. I always kept my nine in my waistline. I couldn't survive without it around here. I opened the door and tapped my dogs back, signalling him to follow me and to stay close. So many new faces around Megaton, the only similar face I seen was Moira.

" Hi!" She almost shouted, looking at me. I looked across to her and let out a smile, so much frustration in recent days and I seen a friendly face.

" Hi. I can't speak right now. Speak to you later."

" Okay, bye!"

I let out a light sigh, I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. I walked up to the main-gate and shouted up to Stockholm.

" Hey! Hey man! Open the gate."

I seen him nod across to me, he turned around and started to pull a lever. The gate slowly parted, revealling the wastelands. I turned around and looked at megaton once more. I sighed. Megaton was sorta like home to me. But there was one place that was my home. Vault 101.

_Fucking Amata. _

I made my way through springvale, there wasn't any life in sight. Back in the day I when I went here I'd see eye-bots. Wild-dogs. Raiders.

Now there was nothing but silence. I could hear that ringing sound you sometimes hear in your head when there is absolute silence. I seen that old cave. I seen the door that leads to the vault. I opened it and I seen the big old vault doors. I approached it and placed my hands against it. I slowly rubbed the Vault Doors. I knew that sometimes they'd exit the vault to trade. I knew what I had to do.

I looked around in front of the vault, I seen them old skeletons. The protestors with the signs saying 'Let us in you bastards' and what-not. I had a pen in my pocket, they came in handy sometimes. I sat down and begin to write.

'It's me, Moses. I'm moving on, leaving D.C. Take care.' I left it simple, nice and simple. I didn't like any of them anymore. I fucking hate Amata. She kicked me out after everything I did for her. Fuck her.

I turned my back to the big steel vault doors and made my way out. I looked at my pip-boy and scrolled across towards the 'map' section. There was a high-way close-by that lead me out of the capital wasteland. I made a marker towards it and I began to walk. My pistol was in my left hand. Alpha followed me, watching me as he walked with me. We made our way to the high-way together. Each car we'd pass I'd check but none of them worked. Most of them where already running and ran out of gas or had been salvaged for parts. I guess I was going to have to walk. I tuned into Galaxy news radio, that's something I rarely did. It went down-hill every since three-dog died. Nobody knows the details, but something involving a super mutant and a landmine.

' So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't wanna leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, I'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go Don't want no bright lights, false teeth, doorbells, landlords, I make it clear That no matter how they coax him, I'll stay right here ' I looked up at a big sign that was in front of me. 'OREGON' then a arrow pointing in the direction I was, I continued to walk at a average pace. I turned around and looked behind me. 'WASHINGTON', with the arrow facing in the way I came from. I continued to slowly walk away, listening to the radio station. ' I looked through a magazine the missionary's wife concealed (Magazine? What happens?) I see how people who are civilized bung you with automobile (You know you can get hurt that way Daniel?) At the movies they have got to pay many coconut-' A warning message appeared on my pip-boy, telling me that I've lost my connection with Galaxy News Radio. This was the last point that I could turn around and go home. I continued to walk straight. There was a long road ahead.


End file.
